


花鳥風月

by emomessiah



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, also narrated by gil i think?, i wrote this at a family party i was bored, idk this is short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emomessiah/pseuds/emomessiah
Summary: insert the classic "sorry for my bad english" meme here





	花鳥風月

   The way their hair flowed with the wind was mesmerizing. The light green locks had the same color of the forests I used to hide as a kid.

  Their dark blue eyes looked like two rare jewels. Their pink lips had the same tone of the flowers that bloom in the spring day we met.

  The curves of their body and the lines of their face were well shaped like the hills of the city I grew up. Their skin was fair and shiny like the summer full moon.

  Their voice was music to one's ears, just like the wild birds' morning song.

 

  — From all the beauties of nature, Enkidu was the prettiest.

**Author's Note:**

> insert the classic "sorry for my bad english" meme here


End file.
